


Burn, My Sweet

by maxie boy (parkerleap), parkerleap



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: (For the Alternate Ending Chapter):, Assumed Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, It's Really Obvious They're in Love, Johnny is Really Handsy, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerleap/pseuds/maxie%20boy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerleap/pseuds/parkerleap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is handsy, Peter has a crush, and everyone thinks they're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is both the best and worst thing I've ever written. Fuck these guys. Anyways, enjoy.

Johnny is a very _hands on_ person. Whoever he was with, he'd have his arm around them, or just sly touches, reaching out for them. With Pete, it was like second nature. It's like any concept of personal space just vanished when they were around each other, they were always in their own little bubble.

So Johnny was handsy and they were close. That just meant that assumptions were being made.

Peter was over in the Baxter building, having dinner with the Fam™. Sue, Reed, and Ben were all there, Johnny sitting next to Pete on one side of the table.

Pete's hand was on the table and Johnny's hand was gripping his wrist loosely, both of them eating one-handed.

"So," Reed started. Sue was sipping her drink, cautiously looking at them over the rim of her cup. "How come you didn't tell us earlier?" Reed looked at Johnny expectedly. 

Peter's face was a mix of surprised and confused, looking between Reed and Johnny. He went to take a sip of water.

Johnny snorted, and with his mouth full of food he said, "what are you on about?" 

Reed raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly to their hands. " _You know_."

Peter choked on his water. "What?! You think we-" He pauses and sees that Reed's face hasn't changed, but has still got that calm, questioning look on it.

Peter bursts out in laughter. "I can't believe that you-" He stops to get his breath back. "I'm dying, I'm deceased."

Next to him, Johnny is also giggling, slapping the table rhythmically, his other hand gripping Peter's thigh. He snorts wildly, making Peter look at him, and then they laugh harder at the noise. 

"Johnny, please, wait, stop," Peter chortles, "snot is running down my face, Johnny, please, I can't breathe."

Johnny pauses and looks at Peter's face and sees that there _is_ snot running down his face. "Jesus Christ," he wheezes, both hands gripping Peter's shoulders. "Pete, I can't breathe."

The other 3 people at the table have a range of emotion on their faces.

Reed is looking at the two groping each other and raises his eyebrows, frowning, partially because _they are children. There are two giggling children right before my eyes._ And partially because _they are definitely in love and I'm offended that they didn't tell me earlier. I mean, Peter is like my little science bro which has been giving me gay vibes since I met him, but he hasn't exactly said anything to me so I just let it chill but now he's dating my brother-in-law and it's like "hey, why didn't you tell me you're dating my brother-in-law?"_

Sue is smiling softly at them with one eyebrow raised. Partially because _it's so obvious, they either don't realize they're in love or they're hiding it_ and partially because _omg look at my lil bro and his smaller boyfriend they're so cute, look they're so happy and I'm crying I can't wait to be at their wedding I hope I get to give Johnny away, Pete would look so small and handsome in his tux I'm so-_

Ben is just eating is food, and giving the pair side eyes from where he sits.

It gets to the point where they're just giggling into each other's necks, so Sue leans over to Reed. "They're totally in love."

"Totally," Reed agrees.

___

 

A few days later it happens again, but on a bigger scale.

" **SPIDERMAN AND THE HUMAN TORCH: _GAY?!?!?!?!?!?_** " Underneath was a picture from when they saved a building from collapsing, so they were hugging on a rooftop. In the picture, they were just pulling away from the hug, so Johnny's face is nuzzling Spider-man's cheek.

Peter looked down at the newspaper and frowned.

"Ohhh no." Johnny called from the kitchen. He came and sat down next to Pete on the couch with a bowl of cereal. They were in the Baxter building again, having a chill day in sweat pants, trying to marathon all the Star Wars movies. "Why are you frowning? Is it because they called you gay?"

"It's just that-" Pete huffs and turns to Johnny, looking at him earnestly. 

Johnny's face sinks and he goes serious, setting his cereal bowl on the coffee table. "What, Pete? We're best buds, you know you can tell me anything."

Peter nods and looks down for a moment before looking back up at Johnny meaningfully. "It's just that they forgot the hyphen in 'Spider-man' and you know, I have a reputation to keep up and all. You understand, right?" He bites his lip, trying to hold in a laugh.

Johnny grabs the newspaper, rolls it up, and swats Peter with it. "The fuck, man!" Peter is grabbing his stomach, which is hurting from laughter. 

"No, man, seriously though. Why would I be bothered if some newspaper called me gay?" Peter hums, leaning his arm back on the sofa.

"True, true. You _are_ pretty homo, in my honest opinion."

"Bro… homo as _fuck_."

___

 

Johnny and Pete were chilling on the top of their usual spot, eating burgers.  
"Isn't it funny how everyone thinks we're dating, bro?" Johnny says, mouth full. The stars in the sky were dull but shining, and Johnny would compare them to Peter if he tried hard enough.

Peter looks up him and raises his eyebrows. "I mean, not really?" 

"But, like. _Kinda_." 

"But, like," Peter mocks, turning to face Johnny. "We do act like a couple sometimes so it's understandable. I think the only funny thing is that we aren't already dating."

Johnny looks at him, surprised, so Peter tries to backtrack.

"Bro, dude, like, I'm not coming on to you, bro. It's just like we always talk about how much we mean to each other, like, all the time. Dude."

Johnny snorts. "Calling me 'bro' and 'dude' doesn't straight out the situation." Peter blinks. "Get it," Johnny does finger guns, " _straight_."

Pete rolls his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"You've mentioned it once or twice."

And that was that.

____

It started to happen more frequently. Each time it happened, they both had the same response of laughing, making a joke, and then brushing it off.

Peter kinda wanted to say something, but he didn't want to make it a thing. He just wanted to say _"you're my best friend, and I want it to stay how it is, except I really want to kiss you sometimes, so we should incorporate that into our thing"_.

It got more difficult as time went on because it was harder to ignore his feelings. At the beginning, he could deal with the jokes and the hand holding because it was _their little thing_. But now, everyone's in on it and Peter doesn't know what to say to that. He would usually call Johnny.

So he does.

"Hey, man. What's good?" Johnny says. "What are you doing right now?" Peter sits on his bed and lies back, sighing quietly.

"Are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

"No."

"Because you're going about it all wrong-"

"Shut up. I wanted to talk." Peter bit his lip, and he was almost glad Johnny wasn't here so he didn't have to see Peter's lame, nervous face.

"Oooookay," There was some shuffling on Johnny's part. After a pause, "what about?"

"I'm having a crisis here and I want some advice."

"'Kay. Shoot. I'm all ears."

"Well…" _How should I do this? Shall I play coy and say that I like someone without mentioning its him? Or should I tell him? Or should I not?_

" _Yeeees_ , go on," Johnny said impatiently. He imagined Johnny sitting at home, bright eyed and tapping his foot on the floor. He always does that when he's nervous or excited. Peter smiles fondly. "Pete? You there, buddy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. Is it okay if we just, like, talk? Just to get my mind off of things."

There's a pause on Johnny's part and Peter almost thinks that he's gonna say something stupid and insensitive until he doesn't.

"Did I tell you about the thing that happened when I went and got coffee today?"

Peter almost wants to cry. _Almost_. "No, what happened?"

"Bro. It was wild."

___

Over the next few days, things kinda sizzle into the background and Peter's not constantly thinking about his crisis. Funnily enough, Johnny helps.

Anytime he would do anything handsy, Peter would hesitate. Johnny must have picked up on that because he refused to let Pete pull away, and instead pulled him closer. It relaxed Peter, and he would throw Johnny a grateful smile, and then that was that.

Peter was having mixed feelings. He thought he should distance himself at first, and then decided that he should just stop all the flirty banter that goes on between them. Then he decided to just let Johnny lead the way, because God knows that Peter would follow Johnny off of a bridge.

They were sat on top of their place again, eating tacos this time.

"What's up, Pete?"

"What?" Peter says, looking over at Johnny.

"Somethings up with you. I've been trying to ignore it but it clearly involves me, so what's up?"

 _Shit_. "Nah, man. Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, no. Somethings wrong and I swear on my life, if you don't tell me, I'll fucking knock you out." 

Peter snorts and bites into his taco. "There's nothing to tell, man."

"No, you tell me right now, I fucking-" Johnny brings his hands up to his mouth in a praying gesture, closes his eyes, and breathes in. "I will knock you out."

Peter laughs, "Johnny, oh my God. It's nothing, you fucking weirdo."

Johnny crawls over to Pete and sits on his knees in front of him. "Boy, if you don't-" He clenches his fist. "Seriously, Pete. You're my best friend, I can tell when something is wrong just-" He lays across Peter's lap, the back of his hand on his forehead."

"Johnny, the fuck are you-"

"Just _teeeeeeell meeeee_ , God," he groans. "I've had enough of this _pain_."

Peter bows his head down and smiles fondly at the blond haired boy on his lap. _He just loves him so much. All of him_. Johnny looks up at him, smiling so big that his eyes are sparking, and he's got crow's feet.

They stay like that for a moment, just smiling at each other until Johnny gasps, surprised. "OH MY _GOOOOOD_ ," he sits up, grabs Peter's shoulders, and shakes him. "What? Jesus Christ, what?" Peter groans, wishing that moment had lasted forever.

"I know what your problem is," Johnny says softly. He's got a playful spark in his eye and Peter frowns.

"I doubt it."

"No, I do. Well, I have a rough idea. 5 questions, yes or no answers only, I bet I'll get it." Johnny smirks at Peter and nervousness bubbles in his stomach.

"Again," Peter scoffs, "I doubt it. But sure. Shoot."

"Does it revolve around a person?" Johnny sits, cross legged.

"Yes." _Oh shit. What if he actually gets it._

"A girl?" Johnny raises his eyebrows.  
"Nah," he chuckles.

"Okay, okay, um." Johnny taps his chin. "Do I know him?"

 _You are him._ "Yes."

"Am I related to him?" Johnny frowns and puts his best thinking face on.

 _How the fuck do I answer this question?_ "Yes. Last question."

"Oh shit, oh shit." Johnny laughs, and face palms. "I don't know if I'll be able to get it."

Peter lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, and laughs, relieved. "I told you," he punches Johnny in the shoulder.

Johnny scoots so that he's right next to Peter. They're sat shoulder-to-shoulder, feet dangling off of the crown of the statue. It's peaceful up there, that's why Peter thinks he likes it so much.

The blare from police sirens has quietened and the constant awareness and paranoia has calmed. Johnny lays his head on Peter's shoulder, and it's a bit awkward because they're both the same height, but nevertheless.

"This is lame," Johnny says. Peter frowns. "This is lame because it's like, what are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you in love with me?" Johnny lifts his head and looks at Pete straight in the eyes. "That's my last question, yes or no answer."

Peter wants to say no, he does. But he's read stories before, and for some reason, always denying your feelings to the person you have the feelings for always leads to some shit. And if Johnny and him can't stay friends after this, then so be it, but he needs to tell him.

"Yes," Peter says, strained. He frowns softly and looks down, somewhat ashamed.

"Oh, thank God," Johnny breathes, and visibly relaxes while Peter bolts up. "It'd be awkward if you said no."

"Wha-?" Peter tilts his head and looks at Johnny. "What the fuck are you on about?"

Johnny laughs, places his hand on Peter's cheek, and then leans in. When their lips touch, it's like everything goes mute. It's messy, all tongue and teeth, but Peter didn't expect anything less. 

When they finally disconnect about a minute later, Peter sighs. "Wait, so like, you're in love with me too, right? Like, just to clear things-"

"Yes, you fuckin' swell-headed dummy. Jeez, that big brain of yours seems to short circuit when it comes to the love department."

"You talk like you're in a 1960's Marvel comic, you fuckin' dick. Sort yourself out."  
"I know that we're, like, _a thing_ now. But to clarify. I would still punch you in the face if need be."

"Okay, I see your point, but also consider: how do you know I'm not into that?"

"I swear to God… I fucking swear, I'm this close to truly throwing you off of this damn statue."

"How do you know I'm not into that either?"

"That's it. My boyfriend: cancelled."

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend. Did I stutter?"

"But, like. _Boyfriend,_ boyfriend?"

"What is this? The Fault in Our Stars? I'm not a fucking grenade, Augustus, are we gonna continue to kiss or not?"

"You're the worst."

"Let's agree to disagree."


	2. Alternate Ending (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Phone sex.
> 
> Two more words: You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while writing the first chapter I was like "hmm, what if I write some smut into this story?" then I was like "no, you fucking dick, because that would ruin the story plan."
> 
> Then I was like "what if I did an alternate ending that included said smut?" and then I was like "damn. You're a fucking genius."
> 
> Enjoy.

Peter was having a _"I have a crush on my best friend"_ crisis and when he's in a crisis he calls his best friend. So he does.

"Hey, man. What's good?" Johnny says through the phone."What are you doing right now?" Peter sits on his bed and lies back, sighing quietly.

"Are you trying to have phone sex with me?" Johnny laughs through the phone.

"No," Peter scoffs out loud, but was silently grateful that the conversation wouldn't get too grim with Johnny being a snarky douche.

"Because you're going about it all wrong. First ask: What are you wearing?"

"Um," Peter looks down, "a t-shirt and jeans?" This conversation is going way off track. 

"No, asshole, you ask me." Johnny scoffs and Peter can't help but smile proudly.

"Okay. What are you wearing?" Peter felt a bit lame asking. He felt like a 14 year old boy on kik.

"I'm naked." Though Johnny's voice sounded sultry, Peter would bet on him doing finger guns on the other side, accompanied by air horns and sunglasses.

"Really?" Peter asked, amused.

"Yeah. And I'm home alone." The tone in Johnny's voice went straight to Peter's dick. 

"I find that surprising since you live with-"

"Shut up. I'm home alone." 

"Okay, sure." Peter looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Are you home alone?" Johnny asked. There was some shuffling on his side and the sound of a door closing.

"I live by myself, Johnny." Peter deadpans through the phone.

"Jeez, you are a boner killer, Parker."

Peter sighs, "yeah, I'm home alone."

There's a long pause and then a hitch of breath comes from the other side of the phone, followed by a quiet groan.

"What are you doing, I'm scared." Peter panicked.

"I'm touching myself," Johnny said quietly, sounding breathless.

"Wait, what?!" Millions of thoughts were running through Peter's head as he bolts up in the bed.

"God, Peter." Johnny moans, loud and deep, and Peter hand unconsciously grips himself through his jeans. A moment goes by, and Peter calms himself. He hears another guttural moan."Johnny, wait, really?"  
"Do you want to?" He says slowly.

"Yeah?" He does want to, but it comes out unsure and uneasy.

"I know what you're doing right now. Stop thinking."

"Okay. Okay, you're right." _I can do this. I can fuckin' do this. Like, whatever, just gonna have phone sex with my bestfriend. 100% normal. People do this all the time. Stop thinking. Just do it._ "Yeah, I want to."

"I know." Johnny says. Peter scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Touch yourself, Peter." His voice is smooth and rich and the sultry tone is back and Peter lies back on the bed.

"Um, okay…" Pete reaches down and unzips his jeans, shoving his hand down his boxers. His dick is already pretty hard, and he should be surprised but he isn't. He starts moving his hand and a quiet moan escapes.

"Oh, fuck, yeah. Are you enjoying yourself, baby?" Johnny's voice is just so sexy. It's sending shivers around Peter's body.

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you hard for me?"

"Yes." Hearing Johnny say those words just gets Peter, and he gasps.

"Fuck, Peter. My cock is so hard right now. I want your gorgeous lips on my cock." Johnny says. Peter moans, long and loud at his words.

" _Johnny_ ," Peter moans, his hand moves faster. He was dazing in and out of reality. It's never been this good before.

"Jesus Christ, you're so hot, Pete. You're gonna make me come if you keep moaning like that."

"I want you to," Peter gasps, his breath hitching.

"Want me to what?"

"I want you to touch me." 

"Where?"

" _Everywhere_."

"Tell me," Johnny says, stern. It makes Peter think of his arms, strong, able to pin him down and throw him around. 

"I want to feel your strong arms around m- _God, fuck_." Peter's hips buck and his back arches off of the bed.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Johnny chants, obviously on edge. It goes straight to Pete's dick, and he drops his head back against the mattress.

Peter moans at the thought of Johnny getting off to him, but he keeps talking.

"God, I want you so bad. I always have, since I met you, since before I knew you were Spider-man. I want you more than I've wanted anything else." Johnny sounds desperate, so desperate and hungry and breathless and-

"Oh, _God_. I'm gonna cum." Pete's eyes blink open. _He didn't want this to be over._

"Me too, Jesus Christ, Pete. Fuck."

"I-I," Peter comes. " _Johnny._ "

"Peter, I love you, I love you. _God, I'm coming, I-_ "

Peter rides out his orgasm his back arching off of the bed. He doesn't even fully grasp what Johnny had just said but he gets it. "I love you, too," he says breathlessly, his legs and hands going limp. He can feel the burn in his eyes now, he's tired. 

"I love you, Pete." 

Johnny sounded relieved, happy, like a weight had just been taken off his shoulders. (Technically, a load _had_ just been taken out his balls, but, y'know).

"I love you, too, Johnny." There was a brief pause of just pants coming from both sides of the phone line. "I'm tired though, can we finish this off later?"

"Yeah, shit. That tired me out."

"Boyfriends?" Peter takes his shirt off and cleans himself with it, throwing it across the room.

"Okay, deal." Johnny yawns. 

"Deal," Peter snuggles up against his pillow and yawns.

_Boyfriends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, got turned on while writing this, but the show must go on. I know, I'm a saint. Please, hold the applause.
> 
> Anyways, here's where you can find me:  
> twitter: **pwrkwr**  
>  tumblr: **skhywalkr**
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated, homies.

**Author's Note:**

> New game: take a shot every time they each say "like".
> 
> Title from Kasabian's "Fire". Honestly, I just googled 'cool song about fire' and snatched some lyrics outta there, so thanks wasabi for that sick song title, bro.
> 
> Follow me on my shit:  
> twitter: **uhhhhhhmax**  
>  tumblr: **tinybugman**
> 
> I literally #LIVE and #DIE for every comment and kudos I get. I swear, I check them, like, everyday.


End file.
